I'am Sorry Luffy
by Arisa Akutagawa
Summary: Ada yang aneh dengan Luffy, tiba-tiba saja dia minum sake, apakah itu benar? terus kenapa bisa begitu? padahal Luffy biasanya minum jus d dan susu, yah kalau mau tau silahkan ke TKP aja o


**Disclaimare**

**Yohohoho sampai Luffy punya anak , cucu, cicit dari Nami? Mereka akan tetap menjadi milik Oda sensei walaupun Noah udah memohon bagaimanapun, tetep One Piece milik Oda sensei**

**Warning**

**Seting cerita pas di new world setelah dari pulau punk hazard, Canon-kah? Entah kalian saja yang menilai, mungkin ada typo biasa Noah kan orangnya kan gak teliti tapi semoga enggak ada, OOC, dan penulis yang masih amatir**

**Pairing**

**Yah biarpun sedikit tapi adalah scent LuNanya, he he ^.^v**

*****ayo kita mulai yohohohoho*****

Dilautan luas di new world, sebuah kapal besar dengan bendera bergambar tengkorak bertopi jerami yang dipasang pada tiang kapal. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut orange panjang bernama Nami, keluar dari dalam kapal tersebut. Ia adalah navigator kapal ini dan tampaknya ia keliatan senang sekali.

"Ah senangnya kembali ke tubuhku lagi, terus kita juga sudah kembali dari pulau mengerikan itu, dan yang lebih menyenangkan anak-anak itu sudah kembali ke rumah orang tuanya masing-masing. Hari ini memang hari terbaik," ujarnya senang.

"Pagi Nami-swan hari ini kau keliatan senang sekali dan itu membuatmu tambah cantik," puji seorang pemuda berambut pirang dan memiliki alis seperti obat nyamuk **#ditendang Sanji** sambil berputar-putar seperti biasanya. Dari matanya keluar love-love gitu deh.

"Dasar bodoh," ujar seorang pemuda berambut rumput bernama Zoro, yaitu pendekar pedang dan ahli bertarung di kapal ini. Hal ini menimbulkan segitiga siku-siku muncul di jidat sang koki kapal bernama Sanji itu.

"Apa kau bilang marimo?" tanya Sanji kesal.

"Aku bilang kau bodoh alis keriting," jawab Zoro santai sambil berlatih barbel, seperti biasanya.

"Kau ! ingin kutendang hah?" ancam Sanji.

"Boleh saja, tapi sebelum itu aku akan menebasmu terlebih dahulu," sanggah Zoro masih santai, tapi bersiap memegang senjatanya.

"Wah lagi-lagi akan ada pertarungan diantara mereka," ujar cerpelei eh salah rusa kutub bernama Chopper, yang merupakan seorang dokter kapal, juga berwajah imut.

"Kalau begitu waktunya makan pop-corn, Chopper kau mau," tawar seorang pemuda berhidung panjang dan berambut kribo bernama Usop, sambil menawarkan pop-corn pada Chopper. Usop adalah penembak jitu di kapal bajak laut ini.

"Yohohoho jangan lupa tehnya," tambah seorang tengkorak sambil meminum secangkir teh. Namanya adalah Brook, seorang pemusik, juga sangat ahli memainkan biola dan piano. Sanji dan Zoro pun juga bersiap untuk bertarung lagi. Mereka sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bertarung. Tapi tiba-tiba...

"Bletak!" Sepertinya Nami baru saja menjitak dua orang itu deh.

"Ck, kalian berdua ini merusak mood senangku saja," ujar Nami kesal sambil bertolak pinggang.

"Maafkan kami Nami-swan," ujar Sanji menunduk meminta maaf.

"Huh, tidak perlu sampai menjitak juga kan," ungkap Zoro sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol dan kemudian kembali latihan barbel lagi.

"Apa suasana itu selalu ada disini?" tanya seorang pemuda tampan bernama Law, dia tampak sweatdrop melihat kelakuan kru bajak laut topi jerami. Law atau nama panjangnya adalah Trafalgar Law merupakan kapten bajak laut heart dan juga seorang dokter. Saat ini Law memang sudah menjadi aliansinya kelompok bajak laut topi jerami. Dan sekarang ia sedang menumpang di kapal bajak laut topi jerami, untuk menyusul teman-temannya. Lalu setelah itu pergi melawan Younko yang diceritakan Law kepada Luffy si topi jerami, kapten bajak laut ini.

"Fu fu fu, begitulah benar-benar damai kan?" tanya seorang wanita cantik berambut hitam panjang bernama Robin. Ia sepertinya tampak senang melihat keakraban dari teman-temannya. Juga suasana tenang? Di kapal ini.

"Damai?" tanya Law heran sekaligus sweatdrop kembali mendengar pendapat dari seorang wanita, yang sedang duduk di sampingnya ini.

"Suppa, kau harus bisa terbiasa dengan kelakuan kami semua, karena memang seperti inilah kami, suppa," ujar seorang Cyborg bernama Frangky, yang ikutan nimbrung diantara percakapan Robin dan Law.

"Yah, semoga saja aku bisa bertahan disini, dan semoga saja keputusanku ini benar," ungkap Law menanggapi pernyataan dari Frangky si tukang kapal.

"Fu fu, tenang saja Trafalgar Law, mungkin kami ini memang suka santai tapi kalau bertarung kami serius kok, kau sudah melihatnya di pulau Punk Hazard bukan?" ujar Robin tersenyum, kemudian meneguk cangkir kopinya itu.

"Tapi sepertinya kalian lebih banyak santainya ketimbang seriusnya," ujar Law blak-blakan.

"Fu fu, begitulah." Law hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, melihat tingkah orang-orang yang saat ini sudah menjadi aliansinya. Ia akui sih walaupun mereka lebih suka santai, tapi kalau bertarung semuanya hebat.

"Ah, kalian sedang ngobrol apa Trafo, Robin?" tanya Nami yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung duduk bersama Law dan Robin. Setelah tadi menjitak Sanji dan Zoro tadi.

"Bukan apa-apa Nami, sepertinya benar apa kata tuan koki, kau tampak ceria Nami," jawab Robin kemudian.

"Begitulah, ehm ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku tidak melihat Luffy sejak tadi? Biasanya dia teriak-teriak minta daging atau main dengan Usop dan Chopper?" tanya Nami kemudian, sambil meneguk jus jeruk yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sanji.

"Suppa benar juga yah kemana kapten kita itu?" tambah Franky, yang kini asik memperbaiki beberapa kapal yang rusak, karena tembakan yang diluncurkan oleh Smoker dan krunya, setelah mereka berhasil mengalahkan Caesar Clown di pulau Punk Hazard. Namun mereka berhasil kabur berkat Coup de Burst dari kapal Sunny mereka.

"Tadi aku melihat dia, sedang minum sake, diatas bunga matahari itu. Setelah itu aku tidak tau, dia pergi kemana. Hm aku baru tau kalau dia suka minum sake juga, karena sewaktu pesta setelah kejadian di Punk Hazard, aku tidak pernah melihat dia minum sake," jawab Law kemudian. Hal ini membuat semua kru kapal langsung menghentikan aktivitasnya masing, setelah mendengar jawaban dari Law. Usop dan Chopper berhenti main kartu, Zoro berhenti berlatih barbel. Bahkan Nami pun sampai keselek mendengar jawaban dari Law. Sontak seluruh mata memandangi Law.

"Ada apa?" tanya Law merasa risih dipandangi intens oleh mereka.

"Begini Law, itu bukan bunga matahari tapi singa, kau mengerti bukan?" ujar Frangky ngaco dan langsung dijitak Nami, ajaibnya kepala Frangky benjol. Padahal Frangky kan cyborg, sepertinya tenaga Nami memang mengerikan. Hal ini membuat Law kembali sweatdrop karena sekali lagi melihat tingkah konyol dari kru SHP.

"Baka, bukan begitu Frangky, masalahnya adalah Luffy tidak mungkin minum sake, dia biasanya minum jus atau susu. Dan sekarang Law bilang, Luffy minum sake, Ini sungguh aneh tau," ungkap Nami kesal mendengar jawaban dari Frangky.

"Hei, aku cuma tidak suka aja, Singa itu buatanku dibilang bunga matahari," bantah Frangky.

"Itu karena memang dilihat dari arah manapun,mirip dengan bunga matahari, " jawab Law santai.

"Hei!"

"Sudah, aku mau cari Luffy, pasti ada sesuatu dengannya," ujar Nami kemudian dan langsung mencari kemana Luffy berada. Pada akhirnya ia menemukan Luffy sedang berbaring diatas jaring, tempat tidurnya sambil memegangi cawan sake.

"Ah, Nami ada apa? sudah waktunya makan siang yah?" tanya Luffy yang tersadar akan kedatangan Nami.

"Luffy kau benaran habis minum sake?" tanya Nami tak percaya ketika melihat Luffy yang sedang memegang cawan sake.

"Hah? Tidak kok, aku cuma minum jus," jawab Luffy jujur.

"Terus kenapa kau memegang cawan sake itu? bukannya itu bukti kau habis minum sake?" tanya Nami masih tidak percaya.

"Dan lagi Trafo bilang kalau dia melihatmu, minum pakai cawan sake itu," tambah Nami.

"Oh, iya memang aku minum jus pakai cawan sake ini," jawab Luffy kemudian.

"Hah? Kau ini aneh sekali masa minum jus pakai cawan sake?" tanya Nami heran plus sweatdrop mendengar jawaban dari Luffy.

"Itu karena.. hari ini adalah hari jadinya aku, Ace dan Sabo menjadi saudara. Kami menjadi saudara karena bertukar cawan sake. Ace bilang kepadaku kalau kita bertukar cawan sake kita akan jadi saudara. Dan kami juga selalu bertukar cawan sake, ketika hari kami menjadi saudara. Lalu kalau kami terpisah, kami akan menyimpan cawan sake kami masing-masing. Makanya tadi aku minum jus dengan cawan ini, karena kau tau kan aku tidak suka minum sake, habis tidak enak sih," jelas Luffy kemudian.

Hal ini membuat Nami terkejut, juga para Nakama Luffy yang mengintip diam-diam, mendengar percakapan Nami dan Luffy. Jujur hal ini membuat Nami menjadi sedih kembali. Apalagi ketika dia tak sengaja melihat luka di perut Luffy. Ia tau dari Law kalau luka itu didapat Luffy pada saat perang di marine ford.

Rasa bersalah pun mulai timbul lagi dalam diri Nami, yang tidak bisa menolong Luffy disaat ia sedang kesusahan. Padahal Luffy selalu menolongnya, disaat ia sedang susah. Begitu juga yang lainnya. Mereka merasa sedih dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana, jadi mereka hanya bisa diam saja.

"Nami?" panggil Luffy kemudian karena melihat wajah Nami yang berubah jadi muram.

"I..ia ada apa Luffy?" tanya balik Nami. Sepertinya Nami berusaha untuk tidak menangis, karena Luffy pasti tidak suka melihatnya.

"Kau jelek," jawab Luffy singkat padat dan jelas. Kata-kata Luffy seakan menusuk jantung Nami. Hal ini juga membuat nakama yang lain kaget mendengar kata-kata dari Luffy.

"Kau bilang apa tadi Luffy?" tanya Nami kemudian.

"Kubilang kau jelek." Sebuah segitiga siku-siku pun muncul di dahi Nami dan..

"Bletak!" Nami pun langsung menjitak Luffy. Hal ini membuat Nakama yang lain bersweatdrop ria.

"Apaan sih Nami? Kok mukul aku?" tanya Luffy kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya yang benjol itu.

"Siapa suruh tadi mengataiku jelek."

"Habis, wajahnya mu itu yang mau nangis keliatan jelek, padahal aku lebih suka kalau kau tersenyum jadi tidak jelek lagi kan," jawab Luffy polos dan jujur. Sekali lagi kata-kata Luffy kembali menghujam jantung Nami dan jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak tidak karuan.

"Huh walaupun begitu kau tetap saja, ngatain aku," ujar Nami mengalihkan wajahnya yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba memerah, tapi kemudian ia berusaha untuk mengembalikannya seperti semuala.

"Nami, kenapa tadi kau ingin nangis?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Kau sakit yah? jadi pengen menangis?" tanya Luffy lagi

"Siapa bilang aku mau nangis? Dan aku sehat tidak sakit," jawab Nami dingin.

"Terus kenapa matamu tampak berkaca-kaca dan wajahmu keliatan merah seperti sedang sakit," bantah Luffy.

"Tidak Luffy aku tidak pengen nangis, ini hanya kelilipan dan wajahku memerah karena terkena sinar matahari tau, sudahlah aku mau meneruskan gambar peta pulau Punk Hazard yang belum selesei." Nami pun masih meninggalkan Luffy yang masih terbengong-bengong akan sikap Nami yang aneh. Dan saat Nami membuka pintu semua nakama yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka langsung terjatuh. Kecuali Zoro yang kembali tertidur, Robin yang kembali membaca buku dan Law yang memang sejak tadi, tidak tertarik mendengar percakapan Nami dan Luffy.

Serentak nakama yang lain kabur, takut jadi sasaran kemarahan Nami, yang sedang badmood gara-gara ngomong dengan Luffy. Apalagi mereka baru saja nguping pembicaraan Nami dan Luffy. Tapi sepertinya Nami sedang tidak mood menghajar orang, jadi Nami langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk meneruskan gambar petanya.

******nyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Pada saat makan siang, sepertinya suasana tampak hening. Mungkin mereka masih tidak enak gara-gara pembicaraan Nami dan Luffy tadi. Beda dengan Luffy yang makan dengan lahap dan tidak sadar kalau sekelilingnya itu sedang bermuram durja. Bahkan sempat-sempatnya ia mengambil makanan orang lain, namun yang lain tidak diam saja, walaupun mereka sedang bermuram durja sih.

Hal ini membuat Law menaikan alisnya, heran melihat kru topi jerami yang biasanya selalu ribut pada saat makan, sekarang jadi hening seperti kuburan. Tapi ia juga sweatdrop melihat Luffy yang tidak peka dan malah sibuk menyantap makanannya itu.

"Huaa kenyanggg... terima kasih Sanji, ah kalian tidak makan makanan kalian? Ehm buatku saja yah?" pinta Luffy yang sepertinya walaupun sudah berkata kenyang, tapi masih pengen lagi, ck ck.

"TIDAK!" jawab Nakama Luffy kompak, minus Zoro dan Robin tentunya.

"Hae, baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau mancing saja kalau begitu," ujar Luffy yang langsung meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih berdiam di ruang makan. Menuju basecampnya di atas bunga matahari eh salah singa maksudnya dan langsung memancing untuk makan malam.

"Hahhh, aku yakin Luffy pasti masih sedih akan kepergian kakaknya. Tapi dia berusaha kuat karena dia kapten dan tidak mau membuat kita khawatir," ujar Usop sepeninggalnya Luffy.

"Itu benar, sama seperti dia menahan rasa sakit akibat luka-luka yang ia terima disaat bertarung melawan musuh yang kuat. Aku tau Luffy selalu memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bertarung, untung saja sekrang dia memiliki Haki, coba kalau tidak, mungkin sekarang dia sudah hancur karena terus-terusan memaksakan dirinya," tambah Chopper.

"Seandainya aku kuat, pasti aku tak perlu diterbangkan oleh Shichibukai kuma itu dan aku bisa menolong Luffy sewaktu dimarine ford," ujar Nami menunduk sedih.

"Hei Nami, kau lebih lemah dariku saja tidak bisa menolong Luffy, sedangkan aku, aku ini hampir sama kuatnya dengan Luffy, tapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, begitu juga dengan Luffy dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kan. Jadi jangan pernah kau merasa bersalah sendirian, karena kami juga merasa bersalah," ujar Zoro tidak suka dengan kata-kata Nami.

"Kali ini aku setuju denganmu marimo, kita semua tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa pada saat kejadian dua tahun lalu itu. Untuk itulah kita berlatih dan menjadi kuat , serta baru bisa bertemu dua tahun kemudian. Ini semua juga demi Luffy bukan," tambah Sanji.

"Wah, wah aku tidak menyangka, baru kali ini aku melihat sebuah persahabatan yang erat di dalam bajak laut, berbeda sekali dengan hubunganku dengan kaptenku yang dulu," ujar Law kemudian.

"Fu fu itulah kami Law, kami disini sudah seperti keluarga, jadi kalau ada yang kesusahan kami pasti akan merasakannya juga. Untuk itu kami saling melindungi satu sama lainnya, walaupun sifat kami berbeda-beda," ujar Robin menanggapi kata-kata Law.

"Hoh, oh ya kurasa aku tau bagaimana caranya menghibur anak itu, tapi itupun kalau kalian setuju akan usulku," ujar Law tiba-tiba. Semua mata pun memandang Law dengan wajah serius.

"Apa?" tanya Nami penasaran. Lalu siang itu Law mengusulkan sebuah rencana pada nakama Luffy. Sementara Luffy merasa mengantuk dan bosan karena pancingannya tidak kunjung mendapatkan ikan. Akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk tidur saja, tampa sadar kalau hari ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang untuknya.

*****nyanyanyanyanyanyanya*****

Sore pun tiba dan sebentar lagi matahari akan memasuki peraduannya. Sunny nama kapal bajak laut topi jerami mendarat di sebuah pulau yang tidak diketahui namanya dan juga tidak berpenghuni. Semua kru pun sibuk mendaratkan jangkarnya ke pulau tersebut.

"Luffy, hei Luffy bangun jangan tidur mulu, kita sudah sampai ke pulau berikutnya," ujar Nami membangunkan Luffy yang tertidur pulas sejak siang tadi.

"Hoaammm selamat pagi nami," ujar Luffy terbangun dan menguap.

"Baka ini masih sore, bukan pagi tau," jawab Nami kemudian.

"Eh? Perasaan aku baru tidur sebentar deh?" tanya Luffy kebingungan.

"Eh itu.." Nami bingung harus menjawab apa, karena sebenarnya mereka tidak mendarat di sebuah pulau yang menjadi tujuan mereka berikutnya.

"Ya sudahlah yang penting kita sudah sampai ke pulau berikutnya, ayo Nami kita kelilingi pulau ini," ujar Luffy tidak mempedulikan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya dan malah langsung bersemangat karena sudah mendarat di pulau berikutnya. Langsung saja ia meloncat dari kapal untuk mengelilingi pulau tersebut. Tapi kemudian ia merasa ada yang aneh, karena pulau itu tampak sepi. Seperti tidak ada tanda-tanda penghuninya. Padahal seharusnya pulau yang mereka datangi itu, ada penghuninya. Tapi pulau ini begitu sepi dan sunyi, hanya suara serangga dan hewan kecil yang terdengar di pulau tersebut.

"Luffy, ada yang ingin kami tunjukan padamu," ujar Nami kemudian. Sepertinya ia menyusul Luffy dan menghampirinya yang sudah turun duluan.

"Eh?" Luffy benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Ayo ikut kami," ajak Nami dan menarik tangan Luffy untuk mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Tapi Luffy hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Ayo Luffy, kalau kau mau tau apa yang terjadi, kau harus ikut kami," ujar Nami agak memaksa Luffy untuk ikut dengannya. Akhirnya Luffy yang masih kebingungan menyetujui ajakan dari Nami. Walaupun saat ini dia benar-benar bingung dan penasaran akan apa yang terjadi, kenapa dia merasa mendarat di pulau yang bukan tempat tujuan mereka? Dan kenapa sepertinya Nami menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya? Begitu pula nakama yang lain? Ini benar-benar aneh. Tapi Luffy tidak mau berpikir terus, karena yah kalian taulah gimana kalau Luffy mikir terus? Jadi Luffy tetap cuek dan tetap menikmati pulau ini dengan semangat.

"Oh ya Trafo, kau yang jalan duluan, kan kau yang tau tempatnya," usul Nami kemudian. Law hanya diam menanggapinya, tapi kemudian dia menuruti usul dari Nami, karena biar bagaimanapun hanya ia yang tau tempat itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka pun sampai ke tempat tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya Luffy, saat melihat tempat yang ditunjukan oleh Law. Ia tidak menyangka kalau ia akan mendatangi dua buah makam. Yang satu makamnya cukup besar dan ada jubah besar, serta lambang bendera bajak laut yang bergambar tengkorak dengan kumis berbentuk bulan sabit terbalik. Dan yang satu lagi makamnya lebih kecil dan ada topi yang menggantung di makam tersebut dan ada juga gambar wajah sedih dan tersenyum pada topi itu.

Luffy sangat mengenal benda-benda itu. Belum lagi pada makam itu bertuliskan nama Edward Newgate dan Portgas D Ace. Luffy hanya terdiam melihat itu semua. Nakama yang lain juga ikut terkejut dengan hal itu, walaupun mereka sudah tau kalau mereka akan ke tempat ini atas usul dari Law. Sesaat suasana menjadi hening seketika dan angin kecil berhembus sepoi-sepoi.

"Trafo, bilang pada saat ia ke New World, tempat pertama kali ia mendarat adalah di pulau ini. Lalu pada saat itu dia melihat Marco salah satu dari anggota bajak laut Shirohige dan juga teman Ace, mendatangi tempat ini. Bukan hanya itu saja semua kru bajak laut Shirohige mendatangi tempat ini. Kemudian Trafo dan nakamanya pun mengikuti Marco dan yang lainnya ke tempat ini. Pada saat itu mereka terkejut, kalau ternyata tempat ini adalah...adalah makam Ace dan Shirohige," jelas Nami kemudian.

"Lalu Trafo mengusulkan supaya kau dibawa ke tempat ini, mungkin ini bisa menghiburmu dan kau juga bisa berpamitan pada Ace, sebelum kita pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh lagi. Kami pun menyetujuinya dan kami diam-diam memutar balik sunny. Lalu pergi ke tempat ini. Maafkan kami Luffy karena tidak memberi tahumu dulu. Tapi kami hanya ingin menebus kesalahan kami yang tidak ada di sampingmu pada saat perang itu..maaf Luffy," tambah Nami yang sepertinya tidak kuat untuk meneteskan air matanya. Begitu juga yang lainnya, minus Zoro, Sanji, Robin dan Law tentunya.

Luffy hanya terdiam menanggapi penjelasan dari Nami. Tapi kemudian dia merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya. Itu adalah cawan sake yang ia pegang sejak tadi. Cawan sake yang dipakai untuk merayakan hari persaudaraan antara ia, Ace dan Sabo. Kemudian cawan sake itu pun ditaruhnya di atas makam Ace.

"Ace selamat hari saudara yah, kali ini aku benar-benar bersumpah di depan makammu aku akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut, juga di depan makammu kakek tua," ujar Luffy yang kemudian mengeluarkan suaranya setelah dari tadi hanya diam saja. Setelah itu suasana hening pun kembali terjadi. Disaat yang bersamaan matahari tenggelam ke tempat peraduannya, menampilkan cahaya senja yang indah. Dan tak lupa angin semilir yang berhembus menerbangkan rambut mereka semua, juga rumput serta dedaunan yang ada di tempat itu.

Lalu setelah matahari sudah kembali ke asalnya, Luffy pun berdiri dan berbalik. Tampak sebuah cengiran yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya itu. Membuat yang lain terheran-heran karena mereka pikir Luffy akan menangis dan bersedih, tapi nyatanya kapten mereka itu hanya nyengir seperti biasanya.

"Oke semua ayo kita kembali ke kapal dan melanjutkan perjalanan kita yang tertunda tadi. Karena aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berpetualang kembali," ujar Luffy bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Ehm Luffy kau tidak menangis atau pun bersedih?" tanya Nami heran.

"Lah, tadi kau bilang ingin menghiburku, makanya kalian mengajakku ke sini. Hadeh ternyata kau ini aneh Nami," ujar Luffy blak-blakan, hal ini membuat segitiga siku-siku kembali muncul di dahi Nami. Karena lagi-lagi dengan seenak jidatnya Luffy mengatai Nami dengan sebutan aneh. Para Nakama yang lain hanya sweatdrop dengan percakapan diantara mereka berdua.

"Bukan begitu Luffy, maksudku kau kan baru saja mendatangi makam kakakmu, jadi.."

"Jadi?"

"Jadi kupikir mungkin kau akan sedih bukannya terhibur, tapi kami memang ingin berbuat sesuatu untukmu yaitu dengan menunjukan makam ini padamu. Karena biar bagaimanapun kau juga berhak tahu," jelas Nami kemudian.

"Heh? Aku tidak mungkin bersedih ataupun menangis dihadapan makam Ace Nami, kalau kulakukan itu bisa-bisa hantu Ace datang kesini untuk menjitakku. Kau tau sendiri, Ace itu tidak suka aku menangis. Waktu kematian Sabo saja bukannya menghiburku Ace malah menjitakku, karena ia tidak suka melihatku bersedih. Jadi yah mana mungkin kulakukan hal itu," jelas Luffy sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

Mendengar jawaban Luffy membuat yang lain jadi sweatdrop, karena ternyata Ace itu galak juga terhadap Luffy.

"Lagian, mana mungkin aku menangis di depan rivalku Trafo, aku kan calon raja bajak laut, he he," tambah Luffy kemudian.

"Huh dasar," ungkap Law kemudian setelah mendengar jawaban dari Luffy.

"Oh ya Luffy sekali lagi aku dan yang lainnya minta maaf yah," ungkap Nami kemudian.

"Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanya Luffy polos.

"Untuk semua, ehm oke ayo kita semua kembali, kalau sekarang berangkat, mungkin besok siang kita akan sampai tujuan pulau berikutnya," jawab Nami. Sebenarnya Luffy masih bingung akan jawaban dari Nami, tapi ia tidak mau memikirkan hal itu. Dan lebih memilih untuk menanggapi ajakan Nami untuk kembali ke kapal.

"Aye, ayo kita semua berangkat!" Akhirnya mereka pun kembali ke kapal dan meneruskan perjalanan mereka ke pulau selanjutnya.

*****nyanyanyanyanya*****

Malam harinya di kapal Sunny, seperti biasa suasananya kembali ramai. Apalagi sepertinya dengan egoisnya Luffy minta seperempat jatah makanan nakamanya, karena mereka sudah membohonginya dan main putar haluan saja, tampa memberitahu kapten kapalnya itu.

"Tidak bisa Luffy, itu namanya serakah, lagipula kami kan tadi sudah minta maaf," ujar Nami tidak setuju.

"Siapa suruh kalian tidak memberitahuku terlebih dahulu, aku kan kapten disini, jadi kalian harus dapat hukuman," bantah Luffy tak mau kalah.

"Tetap tidak bisa, lagipula ini juga untukmu bukan," jawab Nami tegas

"Pokoknya aku minta seperempat jatah makan kalian, aku kapten disini!" ungkap Luffy yang tidak mau mengalah.

"Oh ya aku navigator disini, kalau tidak ada aku kapal ini tidak bisa jalan bukan!"

"Itu benar Luffy aku juga tidak setuju, karena aku koki kapal jadi juga berhak menentukan jatah makan kalian," ujar Sanji yang ikutan membela Nami.

"Hae, dasar bodoh, wajar kan Luffy menghukum kita, toh kita sudah berbuat salah padanya," ungkap Zoro kemudian.

"Diam kau marimo bodoh!" bentak Sanji kesal pada Zoro yang membela Luffy. Hal ini pun membuat Zoro marah karena dikatain marimo bodoh oleh Sanji.

"Apa kau bilang alis keriting? Kau mau kutebas?" tanya Zoro dingin.

"Silakan saja aku tidak takut, aku akan menendangmu terlebih dahulu tentunya!" ujar Sanji yang bersiap untuk bertarung melawan Zoro. Zoro juga tidak mau kalah, dan bersiap mengambil pedang dari sarungnya.

"Wah, mereka bertarung lagi kali ini Nami versus Luffy dan Zoro versus Sanji," ujar Chopper kemudian.

"Iya benar, ngomong-ngomong kau mau pop corn Chopper," tawar Usop kemudian dan memberikan pop cornya kepada Chopper. Chopper dengan senang menerimanya.

"Hhh, berisik sekali mereka, " keluh Law kemudian.

"Fu fu mau bagaimana lagi kalau tidak berisik bukan bajak laut topi jerami namanya," tanggap Robin.

"Suppa itu benar," tambah Frangky menyutujui perkataan Robin.

"Yohohoho, ayo kita bernyanyi," ujar Brook tidak nyambung, dan langsung memainkan alat musiknya. Mereka yang ribut pun menjadi terhenti dan mengikuti suara alunan musik dari Brook. Malam itu mereka tampak bersenang-senang dan tertawa riang gembira. Sambil menyanyi tentunya.

*****TAMAT*****

**Aloha semua, Noah datang. Ho ho ho ho setelah sekian lama tidak dapat ide untuk buat fic, akhirnya sekarang Noah bisa bikin fic juga. Sumpah beberapa bulan ini otak Noah ngeblank, gak bisa bikin fic sama sekali. Dan Noah senang sekali akhirnya Noah bisa juga bikin fic, aye banzai #tebar bunga keseluruh ruangan.**

**Oh yah untuk kali ini Noah bikin scent LuNanya sedikit, habis ini fic semi canon? Atau canon entahlah biar kalian yang nilai sendiri. Tapi jangan khawatir Noah akan selalu menyebarkan virus LuNa banzai \^O^/ oke jangan lupa reviewnya yah dan sampai jumpa lain waktu, see you..**


End file.
